


what has been done

by thunderstorm (ConsultingTimelordWizard)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Amaranthine (Dragon Age), Default Hawke (Dragon Age), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/thunderstorm
Summary: news of kirkwall travels fast. thankfully, there's no shortage of people willing to keep anders and hawke safe, especially with the warden-commander of ferelden on their side





	what has been done

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when you're bored at work and have a notebook? this. this happens.

It didn’t take long for news of Kirkwall to reach Amaranthine.

Artemis blamed the merchants that both traveled through and resided in her city and hold; more often than not, it seemed like they couldn’t keep their mouths shut. At first she’d only caught whispers of the city and their knight-commander, how the Circle there had become corrupt with some sort of lyrium, but news of an apostate blowing up the Chantry and promptly leaving town with the city’s champion gave her pause. She’d always known that the Chantry and the Circle were corrupt, no matter how much Wynne insisted otherwise, but to blow up a religious figure at the height of the tension between the mages and templars?

Not only was it asking for a war, but it was suicide for the mage who threw the plot together.

“Are you alright?” a voice asked, and Artemis glanced up from the paperwork she was supposed to be doing to watch Nathaniel enter her study. The past ten years had added wrinkles to both of their faces, and Nathaniel had taken to pulling his sleek hair back rather than letting it hang loosely. Her own hair was settled into a bun at the base of her neck unlike the cropped cut she’d donned when she’d become a Warden. She felt like the Cousland she’d been before Rendon Howe had her family killed in the dead of night.

Ironic, she thought as she leaned up in her seat to meet Nathaniel’s kiss, how a decade later she had ended up weilding a traitor’s name.

She’d never blame Nathaniel for what his father did, of course. Rendon’s actions were all his own. That’s not to say that she and Nathaniel didn’t have trouble getting through that hurdle; what mattered now was the concern written on her husband’s face.

“I’m alright,” Artemis finally said, shoving her latest correspondence away. “Just thinking, that’s all.”

“Thinking, eh? Dangerous pastime I hear.”

“You should know better than to listen to anything Oghren says, dearest husband,” she teased, grinning up at him and moving deftly away from Nathaniel’s playful slap.

“Very funny.” He paused and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Have you heard from him yet?”

Artemis sighed and hung her head, the playful mood vanishing in an instant. _Father never prepared me for the stress that came with being an arlessa_ , she mused, glancing through her lashes at Nathaniel as she said, “No, but Leliana responded. He’s the one who did it, Nate. Him and… and Justice.”

Nathaniel drew a quick breath through his teeth and pinched his nose. “Justice? I thought he went back to the Fade after Kristoff’s body became too decomposed.”

“No. Apparently he and Justice joined together.” Nathaniel cursed, and Artemis placed a hand over her husband’s for both support and comfort.

“An abomination?” She nodded and he cursed again, louder that time. “What do we do?”

Instead of answering, Artemis picked up Leliana’s letter and skimmed to the last few lines:

 

 

> _‘People won’t be happy, but he’d be safe with you at Vigil’s Keep if you wish. I can send him your way--just say the word._
> 
> _Awaiting your orders, my friend._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Leliana’_

 

 

Artemis stared at the letter for a long few minutes, reading over the lines she’d already memorized and letting out a tired sigh. She grabbed a quill and some parchment and pulled away from Nathaniel finally, lips twitching up into a faint smile as she felt him settle behind her chair. “Vigil’s Keep will always be a safe place for both Anders and Justice,” she said out loud as she wrote it down for Leliana. “I won’t change that now.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Nathaniel asked, tilting her head from the parchment so he could meet her eye. “People will be up in arms if they find out we have the mage who ignited this war in our hold.”

“People have been up in arms for less,” Artemis pointed out, going silent for a moment before continuing. “I’m about as sure as I was when I made Behlen king. Frankly, I would’ve gone for his sister if she hadn’t still been technically an exile.”

“Right. I’ll have a room set up and explain what’s happening to Vale. You have Leliana nudge Anders our way.” Nathaniel leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the crown of Artemis’ head, not seeing his wife’s fond smile as he walked away. The smile faded a moment later, and she looked back at her half-finished letter uncertainly.

“Please don’t make me regret this, Anders,” Artemis whispered, finishing up her letter before sending it off, watching the raven fly until it was nothing but a dark speck against an otherwise pastel-colored sky.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure about this, love? It seems awfully suspicious for two runaway apostates to already have a safe house.”

“Call it a gut feeling if it makes you feel better. We’ll be safe where we’re going, I promise.”

“Anders, I’d love to trust you, but I’m failing to see how a mention of your cat equals safety.”

“I left Pounce at the first place outside of the Circle I ever considered home. If someone is mentioning him, I know we’ll be safe.”

“...if you say so. Amaranthine it is, then.”

 

\---

 

Artemis had been up for hours already when their arrival was announced.

That mage always had an impeccable sense of timing, she mused as she finished getting ready for the day. Velanna and Sigrun were returning to Vigil’s Keep after their quest to Orlais, and Oghren insisted on having a feast to celebrate their return, though Artemis was fully aware that he just wanted to drink an unhealthy amount of ale--not that he’d ever needed an excuse before. Nevertheless, the dwarf persisted, which left Artemis dressing like she would for her mother’s parties back when she’d been a girl.

She made her way to the entrance hall shortly after finishing her hair and gave Nathaniel a kiss to the temple, taking her seat by his side. An orange tabby was settled at their feet and her loyal marabi was to her right, the four of them silent until the doors opened and three figures entered the hall.

Artemis’ eyes zeroed in on Anders almost immediately, her mind comparing him to the man she used to know. More grey decorated his once unkempt blond hair, which now hung stringy in his face rather than tightly pulled back. The earring he’d valued was gone, and premature wrinkles covered his skin. He seemed to glow a bit blue, similarly to Justice before he’d been dragged from the Fade, and Artemis felt her heart ache at the confirmation of what she’d hoped to be rumors. Anders’ hand tightly clutched the hand of his companion, a scruffy young man with unruly black hair going in every direction and a beard that needed some tidying up. At his side was a mabari as well, and her own immediately went over to sniff the dog. The man’s dog got into a playful stance, and the man pat the dog’s head.

“Not now, Barkspawn,” he said, and Artemis stifled a laugh. “You can play later.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, grinning widely. “You named your mabari Barkspawn?”

The man matched her grin and nodded. “That’s right. Named him myself a few years before the Blight. Clever, isn’t it?”

“About as clever as Ser Pounce-a-Lot,” she responded, glancing at Anders fondly. “Speaking of…”

She reached to her feet and picked up the fat tabby, standing and bringing him over to Anders. Anders’ expression brightened considerably, making him appear years younger, and Artemis felt her smile grow as he finally took his cat back. Anders buried his face into Pounce’s fur and sniffed like he was holding back tears. Maybe he was.

“You made my cat fat, commander,” Anders said, and Artemis laughed.

“He hasn’t exactly been fighting darkspawn these past few years, Anders. It’s hard to keep a cat in shape with eyes like those.”

“Don’t I know it.” Anders lowered Pounce closer to his chest and held him there with one arm, using his free hand to tug his companion closer. “Commander, this is my boyfriend, Garrett Hawke, otherwise known as the Champion of Kirkwall. Hawke, this is Arlessa Artemis Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden.”

“Actually, it’s Howe now,” Nathaniel said as he approached the group. Artemis chuckled at Anders’ flabbergasted expression and took her husband’s hand, watching as Anders kept glancing back and forth between the two of them before settling his gaze on their rings.

“You and Nate? Seriously?”

“Yep. Seven years ago next month. We’ve even adopted a few little ones, though they’re with their tutor right now.” Artemis glanced at Garrett and tilted her head. “Hawke. Are you related to Carver, by any chance?”

“Unfortunately,” Garrett joked, though she saw his eyes dart around the room. “Why, is he here?”

“He should be back in a few days at the earliest. Champion must run in the family--he’s a fine Warden.”

“Glad to hear it,” Garrett said, gripping Anders’ hand a bit tighter and smiling proudly, likely despite himself. She knew sibling rivalries all too well to find it in here to judge at all. Anders returned Garrett’s grip, and Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You two look exhausted. I’ll have someone show you to your room, and we can catch up more when Velanna and Sigrun get back for the feast Oghren insisted on. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like a reunion,” Anders replied. “I love it.”

“Good. Tonight will be fun.” Artemis got onto her toes and gave Anders an affectionate kiss on the cheek. “I don’t know if he’ll hear me, but tell Justice hello, alright?”

“I will,” Anders said, giving Artemis a watery smile before leading Garrett away and following one of the servants to their room. Artemis watched them go and sighed, leaning back against Nathaniel’s chest.

“The family is back together, Nate,” she murmured, humming happily when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. There was a spark in his eye, one she could only attest to joy.

“I suppose it is,” Nathaniel said. “Come on, darling. Let’s make sure they all get a proper welcome home.” He pulled away and offered her his arm. Artemis took it and walked in step with Nathaniel; they did have duties to attend to, after all.


End file.
